


I Like Trains

by DemonSquipster



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, F/M, Jason Lives With Mendel and Trina, Marv and Whiz Live in England Now, Modern AU, Still Learning to Tag, Trains, Whizzer Brown Lives, Writing Prompt, Younger Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Trina and Mendel take a young Jason with Charlotte and Cordelia (who are only mentioned) out to see Whizzer and Marvin, who moved to Europe on Whizzer’s request.





	I Like Trains

The sun shone brightly through the trees. The smell of pine surfaced into the train, which moved along softly. The people in the train sat relaxed, enjoying the forest view. It seemed that nothing could have gone wrong. Young Jason stood on his seat, excited at the sight of how high the train was. He felt indestructible, staring danger in its face. "Jason, sweetie, please sit down." He looked over at his mother; the look of amazement stood still on his face. He nodded slightly, and plopped down next to her. Her voice was quiet, mingling with his step-dad’s, but their conversation used too many large words for his mind to understand. He was five years old - on the verge of six. The three were heading off to a small city in England. It was his real dad’s idea. Jason was excited to see his dad, and his dad. The family was dysfunctional, but it worked for them.  
Jason of course, was American. This whole experience was as much of a wonder for him as it was for his parents (the ones on the train). Trina, his mom, sighed, and wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders. She smiled a little, and pointed a flock of birds that moved together in the air like a choreographed dance. Jason’s step-dad, Mendel, chuckled a little. “Fascinating,” he smiled, his eyes following the performance. Jason looked over at Trina and Mendel. Everything was great for them. He was going to get to see Marvin and Whizzer again, and Trina seemed happier than she had in a while, and Mendel didn’t seem… what was the word he’d heard Mendel call Marvin? Stressed, he recalled. Yes, that was the word. He hoped Marvin wasn’t stressed anymore. He knew that Mendel and Trina were talking now, but he wasn’t paying attention anymore. He was thinking of his family, reuniting.   
Charlotte and Cordelia, his godmothers, were a couple of cars up. They wanted to sit with Mendel, Trina, and Jason, but there hadn’t been enough room. Jason hadn’t remembered them all being together since Whizzer’s death scare. He’d gotten into a car crash, and Jason had been freaked out by Mendel’s attempted explanation. Mendel wasn’t entirely a kid guy, he was used to talking to adults due to his job. Though no one really matured entirely, Trina had said. Mendel was good with Jason though; Mendel made him laugh. Jason heard light drumming of fingers on the table, and looked away from the window. Mendel’s moved anxiously. He leaned against Trina, and started to feel himself grow tired. His eyes shut, but that peacefulness only lasted a moment. Screams could be heard in the air, and his head shot up. He grew scared, and huddled in Trina’s arms. Trina and Mendel whispered sharply, words clearly not meant for Jason’s ears, especially as Trina covered his. He figured it was possibly because of the screams, but the fear in the air was clear.   
Rapid scurry of feet and terrified chatter arose, and Mendel shot to his feet and disappeared amongst the crowd, desperate to know what was going on. After what seemed like an eternity, he returned. “The train went down the wrong track. The bridge cuts off, and we’ve hit the tipping point.” Jason didn’t understand what that meant. Trina gasped. “What about Char and Delia?” Mendel shook his head, unsure. Jason’s face twisted in worry. He wanted to know what was going on, why everyone was so frightened. Mendel pulled out his phone. Trina pulled Jason a little closer, assuringly. “Who’s Dad calling?” He looked up to Trina. “The police, honey. It’ll be okay, alright?” He nodded, but they both knew neither one of them believed that. He heard Mendel finish his call. For staring in the face of death, he was awfully calm.   
Mendel knew he had to be calm though. For Jason and Trina. He knew heinous things could happen. If he could somehow convince them that everything will be alright again, he would. “First Whizzer, now us. Fate must hate us.” Jason picked up Trina’s unsteady voice. Mendel sighed, and called someone else now. “Char’s not picking up,” he told Trina. “What about Delia?” Mendel brought the phone back to his ear. He let a slight smile creep onto his face, if only for a beat. He nodded as the panicky chef talked. Worry crept onto his face a tad, and Jason knew their situation was bad. If Mendel looked anything but calm, things were awful. “Their cart hasn’t gone off yet, but it’s soon to. Police are on their way to help, but God only knows if they’ll get here in time.” He took a deep breath, and let a shaky one back out. Jason wanted to ask about Marvin, or Whizzer, but it seemed like a bad time.   
He realized the train had stopped now, and panicked in time as it moved forward a little more. He buried his face in Trina’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. He hoped that closing his eyes would help. ‘Everything will be alright,’ was the family motto. He mentally repeated it to himself.  
‘Everything will be alright.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a writing prompt; a picture of a train going off the railroad tracks.   
> This is what followed.


End file.
